


A Warm Pint

by DraceDomino



Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Bukakke, Come Swallowing, Cumplay, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Masturbation, Pixies, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Tinkerbell wants one thing more than anything: to get pregnant. But since that clearly isn't going to happen in Neverland, she has to take a trip to a bar in London to see if she can borrow a few drunk cocks. Can a fairy get preggers from a bunch of guys jerking off on her? She's going to find out!





	A Warm Pint

A Warm Pint  
-By Drace Domino

“Am I drunk, or is that a lil’ fairy flyin’ about?”

The answer was both, and it applied to every man at the pub. There was about ten of them in total all in varying states of inebriation, tucked into a little dive in one of the back alleys. Where the young people of London had started to collect at their bright and cheerful trendy hotspots, this particular pub was dingy, poorly lit, and inhabited almost entirely by middle age men stopping by after a long day of work to drink the soreness away. There wasn’t any loud music or bright lights - save now for the tiny glowing figure that was buzzing about in cheerful merriment.

Being drunk tended to dull one’s sense of awe. If Tinkerbell had burst into that room a few hours later she likely would’ve sent every last man running for the hills just by the mere sight of her, but now that they all had a few hours’ worth of beers in them they were a lot more inclined to sit and stare. Like a herd of cats they watched the light dance before them, swirling around in nonsensical shapes and even occasionally stopping long enough for them to get a better look. She wasn’t just a blur of light, but a cute little lady with blonde hair, tiny curves, and glowing wings that beat rapidly to keep her suspended in the air. And of course, a short skirt that seemed to ride up far too high than what was appropriate on such a little thing. Tinkerbell made sure that every man there was able to catch a glance of her before she darted forward with the next part of her plan; a grand scheme that none of the men were aware of but that they would soon become pivotal participants of. She wasn’t just there to give a bunch of humans a light show; far from it! Tinkerbell was there for their cum. Tinkerbell was there to get pregnant.

There came a time in every fairy’s life where she thought about settling down and having a baby, and this certainly seemed like the best way to go about it! With a giggle the little thing darted ahead towards the nearest older man, shoot straight up his pant leg and making a beeline for his crotch. As soon as she shot up through his clothes the other men all gasped and stood, rushing over to check on their friend with a look of worry and surprise.

“What’s she doin’, Bill?!” One of them looked truly frightened, as if he had just seen a horror movie including a similar scene. “Is she...is she hurtin’ ya?!”

Bill, a distinguished looking older man with a few silver locks set against otherwise dark hair, merely shook his head with his eyes large and wide.

“She...is not hurtin’ me, mate.” He responded, with absolution in his voice. “Not...even...close.”

Within the confines of his trousers, Tinkerbell had snuck straight into his boxers to introduce herself to his cock. It didn’t take her long to get him stiff once she started wiggling around, and by that point the little thing was squeezing his shaft in a great big hug and giving it kiss after merry kiss. Her face was a sign of delighted pleasure as she scrambled all about on his cock, her wings going still as she let her arms and legs hold her aloft. The more she rolled back and forth on him the more excited that Bill seemed to get, and soon there was a dot of precum appearing at the tip of his shaft. With a giggle Tinkerbell lowered one miniscule hand and scooped her fingers through that layer of cream, bringing the overflowing handful up to her mouth and dipping her tongue into the nectar. Instantly her eyes lit up like the first time she had tried the sweet taste of fruit, and she knew she had to get more of it! Her head dropped once more to lay another hungry line of kisses across her new friend’s prick, and as she did so she began to wiggle free of that tiny skirt. Later on that evening Bill’s wife would probably lift a curious brow as to why there was a fairy dress shoved into his boxers, but that was hardly the now-naked Tinkerbell’s problem. She kept squirming, kept kissing, kept grinding her naked body against the older man’s cock until she could hear him give a loud groan from above.

“Ahh, she’s...she’s...nnnnng!” As soon as Bill said it his cock started to throb and pulse, and Tinkerbell got exactly the reward she wanted. She was laying on top of his shaft looking at his cocktip squarely in the face when he came, and with her head looming down she was given an upside-down glance at the cumshot that railed across her features. It was so intense and hard that it nearly knocked her off of his shaft, but she held on tight with a wide open mouth as she was blasted with tasty human cum. There was...far, far, far too much for her to gulp down, but she didn’t mind squirming around in it while Bill filled his boxers with cum. Her entirely fairy body was slickened with it, and as she slurped taste after taste she even scooped a hand through the cream to splash against her pussy, rubbing that thick cream against it. She could’ve easily just tucked herself right there against Bill’s sack and enjoyed the rest of the night with that first load of cum, but she could hear the voices all around her. More new friends wanted to play, and she couldn’t just let them go ignored!

“Damn, Bill, looks like she gave you a good time!”

“Hell, I want to try, too! Any more little fairy sluts roamin’ about?!”

“I’ll get a towel, let’s clean her off and take turns!”

Tinkerbell slipped right out of Bill’s pant leg again, and looked up to find that three of her new friends had already taken the time to unbuckle and drop their own trousers. Stiff and eager cocks were waiting for her, lining up as if they were auditioning for a chance to enjoy some fairy sex. Tinkerbell giggled as she gazed up at all of them, and flitted around looking from dick to dick as she pondered just which one to tackle. They were all plump and thick and attached to handsome laborers, and the excitement going through them was enough to make each one glisten with pre. Tinkerbell herself dripped with Bill’s cum from head to toe, and when she finally pointed to one cock as her favorite the owner of it reached down with a towel in one hand.

“Glad you like my cock, lil’ pixie.” He beamed, and grasped Tinkerbell by the arm while he drew the rag all across her tiny little body, wiping her off. “Let’s get ya cleaned up and then let ya go to down!”

Naturally Tinkerbell struggled against being wiped down, offering a pouty face and the sound of tinkling notes that made a slightly irate noise. Still, once she was wiped off and was merely covered in a slightly sticky glaze, she still looked at his cock with anticipation. Pouty or not, she still wanted cum! With a shiver of excitement Tinkerbell darted forward once more, and the men all gathered around to see the second of their mates get up close and personal with the fae.

Tinkerbell was hard to track with the eye when she was in motion, but thankfully as soon as she glomped onto the second fat cock offered up to her she wasn’t of a mind to go anywhere else. She slapped against it from the underside and gripped her arms and legs around it in a great big hug - even if her hands and feet couldn’t touch thanks to the sheer size of it. From there she started to kiss and lick at the underside of her new friend’s shaft, and with a sudden gasp from the crowd her wings started to rapidly beat. Up and down, up and down, she managed to eagerly jerk off her newest friend by throwing her entire body back and forth with the power of her wings. The man in question merely groaned and leaned back against the bar as he was steadily pounded off by the pixie, his hands bracing hard on the edge and his head rolling back.

“Ohh, damn, she’s got a good grip!” He informed his mates with a whimper, and locked his knees firmly into place. It didn’t matter that all of his drinking friends were effectively staring at his cock, since he knew their attention was firmly on that little blonde so eagerly riding him. He could feel every lick and every buck of Tinkerbell’s hips; both of which left tiny wet marks over his flesh. “I think her pussy’s nice and wet, she’s grinding it all over me!”

“Too bad she’s too tiny to fuck!” One of the men murmured, licking his lips at the mere idea of it. It was a shame that Tinkerbell wouldn’t be able to handle their cocks in a more personal fashion, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t have plenty of fun. She continued to show off her jerking skills by rapidly beating those wings, sliding up and down faster and faster until her newest friend tightened up in pleasure. He didn’t last long under her affections nor did he bother to announce the arrival of his climax; his cock suddenly spurting and shooting straight over Tinkerbell’s head and to the ground below. The little fairy gasped in remorse and immediately let his cock go while it was still pumping cream from the tip, hoping to catch some but ultimately failing. With that puddle of cum splashed to the floor Tinkerbell immediately rushed up to the man’s face, pointing at him and stomping her feet in the air as she made furiously angry chiming sounds.

“Ha! Looks like you pissed her off, pal.” One of the others grinned, looking down to the puddle of cum. “Think she’s after your baby batter.” With his friend left blushing sheepishly under Tinkerbell’s harsh scolding, the newest man stepped up and gave a little whistle to get the fairy’s attention. With his own cock exposed, he gestured the little thing over, hoisting the weight in one hand while gesturing to his friends with the other. “Hey there wee thing, c’mon over and help us. I promise we won’t let you go without any of that cum you’re after!”

Tinkerbell, with an excited giggle, didn’t even hesitate. She immediately dropped yelling at her latest target and rushed over to the others, dashing into the man’s cock with another glomp that left his member bouncing back and forth. The tiny fairy scrambled across it and went right back to licking and kissing, though this time she found herself realizing that another man was nearby and wanted to play. The proximity didn’t seem to bother either of them as a second cock flopped forward and crashed down on top of Tinkerbell’s body; making a little fairy sandwich with two heavy pricks. As the men stood facing one another they each held themselves by the base, and casually spoke as they let their heavy lengths squeeze the little slut in between.

“She can definitely handle more than one at a time!” One of them grinned wide. “Just look at her! Little slip of a thing just loves it!”

“Damned right she does. I see that little hand rubbing your pussy, little lady! Don’t tire yourself out, we’ve got plenty of boys for you to work through!” Tinkerbell merely shivered in delight at that knowledge, bucking her hips as she rode in between two heavy, warm dicks. She was indeed masturbating at that point, slipping two tiny fingers into her pussy, and she savored the warmth that encompassed her. The promise of all the cum she could possibly want, the assurance that there were cocks that needed her attention, all of those things resonated in her horny little fae spirit and made her ache with pleasure. If she had the human voice to beg those men she would’ve, desperately called them to slap their cocks across her tiny body, but thankfully they seemed to get the message regardless.

From there, Tinkerbell’s wonderful evening of debauchery went exactly along those lines. The men grew more and more creative with their new toy as the evening continued, trapping her in between their cocks or sometimes laying her flat on the bar as they took turns slapping their pricks down onto her. The entire time Tinkerbell begged for more - never resting, and always flying towards the next dick that needed attention. When cum made the scene she savored it, slapped it across her pussy and rubbed it into her slit, and naturally gulped down every last bit of it she could. Her hair never seemed to get sticky and all the men were quite good about cleaning her off; scooping her up by an ankle or a wrist and wiping her clean with a bar towel. After all, nobody wanted sloppy seconds from their new tiny toy!

As the evening continued, each man managed to have at least two turns with the little slut. She had kissed and licked and grinded herself to an orgasm on everyone there, sometimes riding it like she was a cowboy in a saddle and sometimes clinging to the underside like a possum in a tree. Her little pussy left wet marks over each of their cocks and when she squirted she made the most beautiful music of tinkling notes, a melody that all the men would remember as a treasured thought from their unique encounter. But as the evening started to grow late, more and more of the men were starting to muse around thoughts that concerned the horny little sprite.

“I better be gettin’ home soon. Mary will be wonderin’ where I’ve been all this damned time.” It was a growing concern among them; they had wives and girlfriends to get home to and they didn’t want to be accused of staying out too late with the boys. Thankfully their wives would never guess what they were really doing, but the potential for conflict was still there. Tinkerbell made whimpering and begging noises each time one of them threw out such an idea, to the point where the boys all realized just how much she didn’t want them to leave. “Aww, will ya listen to the little slut? She does all this nice work for us, and all she asks is that we keep staying to play!”

“I got an idea, boys. We gotta tuck in soon, but let’s give her a little going away present!” One of the men had worked his way around to the back of the bar, picking up a clean, clear mug and slamming it down against the counter. He moved to pick up Tinkerbell yet again - by now the fairy was used to it, and he dropped her down into the mug as if he was trapping a bug. Just to make sure he didn’t worry her he made a point to wave his finger, grinning at the little thing as he drew his cock nearby. “Don’t worry, sweetheart, we’re all about to work together to give you a pint!”

Tinkerbell’s eyes drew wide and her lips parted in a glorious gasp as she caught on with what they were planning. Sure enough the cold of the mug’s glass didn’t last for long, for soon the first load arrived and rushed straight down into the glass. She was struck with a dense and thick cumshot that splashed her belly and seeped down to the sides, rolling over her flesh and glazing her pretty little figure. The second cumshot came not long after and once more Tinkerbell shivered from the attention, her fairy form squirming in excitement while another one of her friends came within the glass. Already her hands were at her pussy, rubbing as much creamy cum as she could manage against it, scooping handfuls and doing her best to usher it into her slit. She wanted to get pregnant desperately, and if this was the best idea she could muster to achieve that goal, she was going to go all in! More of her tinkling noises continued from the mug, the glass only amplifying the sound and making all of the men take notice.

“Ha! She loves it! Keep cummin’, boys! Let’s make sure she goes home with every last drop!”

And from there, all the men lined up to cum in that pint mug. Each shot rushed down the glass and struck Tinkerbell across her body or her face, or even once against her tiny little ass as it peeked out from the top of the surface. Soon her wings were left sticky and fluttering and her mouth was merrily full, turned upwards so her friends could squirt their seed squarely across her pretty features. She bathed in it just like she would in a dewdrop spring back home, savoring it over her skin and relishing the scent and the warmth. Before too long the pint mug was nearly full, and Tinkerbell was a swimming little mass of flesh doing laps within the confines of it. Every inch of her was sticky and coated, every part of her body was layered with cum, and she couldn’t remember a time she had been happier.

“Whew! Thanks for the fun, fairy! Feel free to stop by anytime!” It was a recurring sentiment from the men, and this time Tinkerbell didn’t rush to stop them as they filed out. She could have plenty of fun in that cum-filled glass all by herself, masturbating well into the night and gulping down her fill. In a blended ten-man swirl of cream she dipped down under the surface to feel it all over her body, and more than a few times balanced on the edge of the mug to dive in with a celebratory squeal. Surely by now she was nice and pregnant, and even if she wasn’t she was sure having a great time!

By the time morning came in London once more, the pub’s owner would step inside with just the memory of what happened last night and a single mug sitting on the bar that would definitely need to be washed out before reusing. That, and the promise that one day their new fairy friend would likely stop by again sometime.

The tavern would always be open to any little pixie sluts that loved cum as much as Tinkerbell did.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> And in the end, it didn't even matter if the fairy got pregnant or not, because she just had so much darn fun!
> 
> [Check me out on tumblr](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) if you like my work. It's the best way to stay up to date with what I've got coming up!


End file.
